Pokemon Twin Rangers
by dairu123
Summary: A girl sets off to follow in her fathers footsteps as a ranger. Her brother follows which in turns sets off her getting into Poke'phillia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by the content in my stories then do not read. I do not make money from Pokemon and they own property of all characters aired in the show or games.

Chapter one: At This Point

I've wanted to become a trainer for awhile now. Well both me and my brother have. At least I didn't know he did until I finally brought up the courage and enough money to make the trip. Secretly he had been saving his money too. As soon as I had mentioned a year ago that I wanted to be a Pokemon Ranger. My twin brother decided to follow my footsteps. I knew he didn't have any plans for the future. I guess he just wanted something where he wouldn't be alone. Anyway I decided to pull something similar to trainers would when they left for their journey. I waited for my birthday. Trainers usually left when their eleven, but I managed to save up the money when I was sixteen. Our hometown is in Cherrygrove City. Where you can smell small flowers varied by different types. A small sea breeze often set in and was very soothing. Living here made even the hottest of days wonderful. I only want to leave to make my town proud and to see many different Pokemon.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone from town roared inside the living room as me and my brother came down the stairs.

I gave a smile, not that I was happy by the underhanded surprise party my mom had thrown, but that I was leaving for my journey today.

"Thanks mom." I said trying to be nice about the party.

"Honey everyone is going to miss the two of you and most of them even has gifts for you." Mom stated pointing over to some wrapped gifts.

"Let's open one." My dimwitted brother hummed.

"Now now, let's have your birthday cake first." Mom said grinning.

I could tell mom was trying not to break down. Two of her three kids were leaving and one has already been gone for at least six years. Our older sister Kim had been off on her adventure since she was eleven. She was now seventeen and now she would be alone in the house with only her Pokemon. Dad had died a year ago and that was when I decided to be a Ranger just like him. He was rather famous for training Pokemon Rangers too. So maybe I would be taught by someone that knew him.

"So Kana, Where are you going to half to go to?" My elderly neighbor asked.

"Up to Goldenrod City." I answered happily.

"You going to follow in your old mans footsteps." A man around my mom's age said smacking my brother on the back.

My brother groaned in pain cause of the smack. I giggled seeing him sit down where no one could touch his back. I turn around to see mom bringing out the cake and everyone starting to sing, "Happy birthday to you..."

That kept on throughout the entire song which I watched the cake thinking about all the Pokemon I would meet. I wanted so desperately to befriend one and also use the Poke'machine that convinces Pokemon to help you.

After the song was over I heard one of my friends say, "Open mine first."

It was my friend Amy. She was a year and two months younger than me but that didn't matter. She was always my closest friend. Being a Ranger though just wasn't in her blood I guess. Amy handed me a hand wrapped cardboard box and she was literally smiling ear to ear. She didn't get all that much allowance so I couldn't guess what she could have gotten me. I started to tear the wrapping off the gift and started to open the box.

"OMG... It's a Pokeball..." I spazzed happily giving Amy a hug.

"It has a Pokemon in it." Amy spazzed back.

I looked to my mom for permission and she nodded giving me the ok. I pressed the button a little harder than I should and let the Pokeball shoot red beams out forming into a Pokemon on the floor.

"Cyndi..quil..." said a startled Cyndaquil that looked up to the crowd.

"It's ok, everyone are friends here." I said gently getting down on one knee.

"Quil?" Cyndaquil stated frantically as it jumped into my arms.

"I wanted to wait till your birthday and I would feel bad if I had kept him in the ball for a week. I ordered it online so I had to give it plenty of time to get here. So I have been playing, feeding, and all that till your birthday." Amy stated.

"Thank you, I will take good care of.. umm.. is it a he or she?" I questioned.

"I ordered a male because it said they are easier to take care of. At least that is what the site said." Amy pointed out.

I smiled down to the small Pokemon in my arms and scratched behind his ears. I watched as momma passed my twin brother Haru a wrapped package.

"This one was from your father for your sixteenth birthday." Mom said trying to keep a happy demeanor.

I was kind of jealous that Dad got him something just because I knew I would never get one from him again since he was dead. Even though my brother seemed slow at times. He really did deserve this. He had a kind heart no matter what anyone decides to think. Only reason I call him slow however is because he is antisocial. I love him to death but I wish he would make a friend or two. My brother tore into the wrapped gift and looking at the size I guessed it was something a little bigger than a Pokemon. It was Dad's old Poke'machine. The one he had used in the Ranger service. I was really glad he was coming with me to become a Ranger. Because that would have been a big let down if he was never going to use it. I knew my brother felt emotional about getting it too. He rested it in his lap and I could tell he was left without words.

Mom decided to change the subject by handing me another gift, "Here honey, this one is from me."

Mom and I were pretty close so I knew she would most definitely get me something that I had hinted at. I wanted a Poke'gear just like trainers used so I could keep in touch with Amy. Sure enough too I opened it up and a Poke'gear sat in my lap. All the pieces were there too. The radio, cell phone, Jhoto map. All of it was there. We still had more presents though so we started tearing into them. It took about half the day and I couldn't believe what we all had gotten. Other than the Cyndaquil and the Poke'gear, I had gotten an address book with all the people of Cherrygrove's numbers. A couple of headbands and some magazines for the trip. The crowd waited downstairs as me and my brother went to get ready and grab our gear. We came downstairs and headed for the door.

"Good bye and good luck." Everyone clapped as we left.

We got out of town and into route 30 where my brother asked, "How long do you think it'll be till we get their?"

"Well at least two days if we head through Violet city to route 36 then pass the national park down route 35 and we will be done when we arrive at Goldenrod city." I said looking to the map on the Poke'gear.

"Where are we going to sleep those two nights?" Haru questioned.

"Didn't you pack a tent or sleeping bags?" I asked stunned.

"Was I supposed too?" Haru asked dumbly.

I sighed and shook my head, "I guess my tent will be big enough. I only brought the tent for when it rains, but one of us can take the tent and I'll take the sleeping bag."

"What if it does rain, what will we do?" Haru questioned once more.

"We will squeeze into the tent I suppose." I said not looking forward to the trip as much anymore.

"Well I can buy a tent in Violet city." Haru pointed out.

"Yea, but that wont really matter if we don't get their before nightfall. Plus I don't think it's smart to buy a tent for only two nights." I said not wanting to waste money.

Haru didn't say anything and only nodded. Trusting that I knew what I was doing. Haru wasn't really the handy type to have around. He was fairly strong for his skinny body and usually never got sick. We weren't identical twins but we might as well been. He looked exactly like a male version of me. His short black hair contrasted with my long black ponytail. We wore Ranger outfits that we ordered online so we were dressed alike. He had on tennis-shoes while I had Ranger boots on.

"HELP..." A voice yelled from in the distance.

My brother was the first to take off in the direction of the screaming. I soon followed trying to keep up. He was faster but I also had more stuff in my backpack. I guessed I was going to be far more prepared than him. We cut off the path through some dense forest to see a girl. She had to be around our age but I couldn't really guess how old she could be. My stomach turned seeing that she was one of those missy prissy cheerleader types. I haven't really had any good experiences with cheerleaders so off the bat I didn't like her. We rushed up to her to see that her arms were tied behind her back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Team Rocket..." She cried out, "Took my Pokemon..."

Her whiny sobs was ear-shattering, but I knew that I needed to do something.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"They went off toward Violet city..." She pointed standing up and she started running toward the city.

We followed the girl and we were amazed to see that the town of Violet was set ablaze. Team Rocket were running back and forth setting whatever they could to fire and trainers left and right was trying to fight back. Haru ran in and grabbed a bucket, trying to help put out the fire.

"HARU..." I yelled seeing Team Rocket send his Pokemon after Haru.

Just then I heard, "Gust."

It was the town gym leader Falkner. Pidgeotto came swooping in flapping it's wings blowing Team Rocket's Pokemon into the pond. I decided to help as I pulled Cyndaquil's Pokeball from my belt and tossed it, "Go Cyndaquil."

"Cynda Cyn..." Cyndaquil repeated it's name until I called to him.

"Cyndaquil, use tackle." I commanded pointing to a Team Rocket member that had a little girl by the arm trying to take her Pokeball.

Cyndaquil amazingly and bravely obeyed as he rammed his little head into the stomach of the Team Rocket member. Making him spit blood onto the ground releasing the little girl. Cyndaquil returned to my side and I then said, "Cyndaquil, use ember if you can."

Cyndaquil's back went ablaze as he shot out red sparks and set another Team Rocket Grunt on fire.

"Water Gun!" A Grunt growled trying to get revenge.

A Poliwhirl came running up shooting water at my Cyndaquil.

"Dodge it..." I pleaded to my Pokemon.

It seemed to be too late though. Cyndaquil froze as the water came firing at Cyndaquil. My breath escaped me as I saw Haru drop his bucket of water and ran to Cyndaquil. Throwing him from the line of fire. I tried to run to him before he got hit. Haru hit the dirt as he tried to dodge it and I smiled as the water hit the ground instead.

"You goofball." I smiled helping my brother up.

"Help Falkner." Haru stated as he rushed back to his bucket to help some of the adults put out the fire.

While me and Falkner fought Team Rocket, the townspeople fought the fire. All was left was the gym and a couple Grunts. Falkner gave me a thumbs up and said, "Let's finish this."

I nodded and said, "Cyndaquil, Ember once more."

"Pidgeotto, feed his ember with gust." Falkner said to Pidgeotto.

I was amazed to see that as soon as that gust hit Cyndaquil's flame it burst out over all the Team Rocket grunts. They ran in terror as they withdrew their Pokemon.

"Good job." Falkner said with a smile and giving me another thumbs up. All the fire was out and with only minimal damage.

"Why was Team Rocket attacking Violet city?" My brother asked walking up to me and Falkner.

"Giovanni was arrested the other day and put behind bars. Team Rocket was ordered to break him out but they don't know where he was. So they are attacking Jhoto since they couldn't find him in Kanto." Falkner explained.

"Oh, so is everything going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yea, this is the first attack so the guard will be raised in Jhoto. Team Rocket is losing their power with Giovanni's assets frozen." Falkner stated.

I noticed it was getting dark and looked to the intact Pokemon center, "Falkner my brother and I need to find a room for the night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, why don't you stay in the gym's spare room?" Falkner offered.

"Really? That'd be great!" Haru chimed.

"I guess it's a yes then." I sighed giving in.

We entered the gym and I saw how much damage had been done. The gym itself seemed ok but here and their had black spots.

"Just pick out a room for each of you and feel free to go eat in the kitchen." Falkner stated pointing out that everything had been marked on the wall.

It was like a hospital with the signs that pointed which direction was what. I saw that there was a kitchen, guest rooms, gym area, shower rooms and a couple others. Haru took a room next to mine and after I got all my things settled I pulled out a set of pajamas so I could go take a shower. Who knows when I would be able to take another. I didn't have a chance to return Cyndaquil to his ball before he fell asleep on the bed. I just left him alone as I closed the door behind me and knocked on Haru's door.

"Haru, you their?" I asked loud enough so he could hear.

I pulled back as the door swung open and Haru came out.

"You going to take a shower?" Haru asked seeing the clothes in my arm.

"Yea, I need one. I'm covered in soot." I said repositioning the clothes into the other arm.

"I'm going to take one too here in a little bit. I was just going to rest first." Haru said smiling at me with his usual goofy grin.

"Ok then, see you later." I said walking off down the hall.

I reached the shower and noticed that it was a public shower. One was for females and the other was for males. I had never showered in front of anyone and I was rather um... I guess I could say flat chested. I mean in my opinion that I was hot. I often got jealous though when my sister Kim came home though. All the boys never give me attention when she's around. They just goggle at her big breasts and curves. I'm happy with my body though. Even if I don't get attention like I wished I would. I open the door to the showers to see that I wouldn't be showering alone. It was Falkner's Pidgeotto. I didn't feel as insecure about showering in front of a Pokemon. It's not like they knew if one human was uglier than the other... Could they? As soon as I started wondering what a Pokemon considers ugly my insecurities came back. My breasts could be bigger, I could have more curves. I'll never get a date unless I develop more. I sighed as I started getting undressed. I stopped caring once I was under the water though. I sighed as hot water poured over my sweaty body. Being in a town that was set on fire in summer nonetheless was very um.. hot! Not in the good way either. I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth of water run over my face.

"Pidge.."

I yelped as I felt something on my back. Pidgeotto was trying to get my attention. She needed help with her back. She had soot on her back which just rubbing wasn't helping and she couldn't reach all that well. I took some soap and lathered up my hands. Bent down onto my knees and ran my hands over her feathers. I smiled as she chirped happily. After I was finished Pidgeotto shook off some of the water.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Pidgeotto." She chirped and before I could get up she licked my neck.

I knew she was just trying to thank me for helping but for some odd reason that lick on my neck made me twitch with pleasure. It had been awhile since I've touched myself and my neck was one of my most sensitive spots. I held back a moan giving Pidgeotto a smile before she shook off and left the showers. I was left alone to do as I well pleased. I ran shampoo in my hair and stepped under the water. I heard the door to the shower open but I guessed it was another Pokemon or maybe someone that works at the Gym. I had soap all over my face so I couldn't open them. My heart raced though when I heard something familiar, "Cyndaquil?"

It was my Cyndaquil. He must had woken up and was worried about where I went. He was male so It was making me uncomfortable. I had to reason with myself though. Cyndaquil is pretty much baby form of Quilava and Typhlosion. So technically it's innocent. He doesn't know what he is doing. I washed off the rest of the shampoo out of my hair and bent down to Cyndaquil. I hid my blush seeing that I was naked in front of a male. Even if it was just a Pokemon.

"Would you like a bath?" I asked not sure if a fire type would let me wash him.

Surprising enough though he nodded yes. I picked him up and with one arm held him against my chest while the other arm grabbed the shampoo. I squirted some on Cyndaquil's back and put the shampoo up. As I ran my fingers over Cyndaquil I noticed he had very fine hair. I didn't know that Cyndaquil had hair. I thought it was leather or something like that. Maybe like a lizard or something. Sure enough though he had very silky soft fur. Cyndaquil made like a mewing sound as I rubbed his fur. Making his body almost disappear in soap. Cyndaquil squirmed slightly as I held him under the water. I yelped and whimpered as I felt his tiny paw grip over my nipple. I knew it was innocent and that he was just holding onto my chest because of the water. It didn't stop me from getting aroused from it though. Cyndaquil looked up at me worried as I yelped.

"It's ok, I just thought I dropped you." I lied.

"Cyndaquil." he smiled.

I managed to clean him off without any more mishaps and I turned off the shower. Started drying us off with a towel and started to get dressed. I shook off the embarrassment of that little ordeal and decided to catch dinner in the kitchen.

"Um.. hello." I said as my shyness showed it's nasty head.

"Hey." Falkner said as he lowered the heat on the stove.

"I never introduced myself. I'm Kana."

"And I'll introduce myself just in case you don't know, I'm Falkner the gym leader of Violet city."

"Yea, I knew from magazines." I grinned a little.

"You have a strong little Pokemon." Falkner said scratching the Cyndaquil that was in my arms.

"Yea, I haven't had him for long." I stated.

"He must have natural talent for battling then." Falkner stated.

"Yea, I suppose." I said looking down to Cyndaquil.

I smiled seeing Cyndaquil was perfectly happy ignoring us and clenching to my pajama top. I didn't were a bra seeing that my breasts weren't that big and I regretted it at that moment. My nipples were poking through my pink Pajamas. I lifted Cyndaquil higher on my chest to hide them from Falkner.

"Would you like some food?" Falkner offer some stew that was boiling on the stove.

"Yea, I'm starved." I smiled.

"Ok I'll get something for Cyndaquil too." Falkner stated.

I sat down placing Cyndaquil on the floor. Falkner placed the bowl of food on the table and I started eating. I kept one of my arms around my chest and pretended to be cold so I could hide my erect nipples.

"Are you cold? Let me turn up the heat." Falkner took notice of my fake shivering.

"It's ok, I just got out of the shower." I lied once more.

"Is the food ok?" Falkner asked.

"Yea it's good." I said looking down to Cyndaquil that was happily eating the food Falkner had given him.

I smiled at Cyndaquil as he looked up at me. I was quickly growing attached to this velvet furred Pokemon. I had heard once that Pokemon grow up to be like the one that raises him or her. I started to wonder if because Amy took care of him for a week is why I get along so well with Cyndaquil. I let the thought drop as I heard Falkner, "So you want to be a Ranger like your father?"

That really got my attention, I even forgot that my nipples was showing as I dropped my arm into my lap, "You knew my dad?"

"Yea, Rangers usually help out wherever needed." Falkner stated, "And your father often talked about you. He even forced a picture on me." Falkner said pulling out a photo he had in his wallet of my mom, dad, Kim, Haru, and me.

From the picture I could see that I was around five and my sister Kim was six.

"We were so young..." I said not being able to decide if I felt sad or happy at the moment.

"Was it too much?" Falkner asked taking the photo back.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well you just seemed like you wanted to cry." Falkner asked worried.

"I miss my dad is all." I said turning back to my soup.

"Well I bet he is proud of what you did today. Helping Violet city out and your not even a Ranger yet." Falkner stated.

I smiled and gave a short giggle before finishing off the stew.

"If you don't mind, I want to go to bed." I said picking Cyndaquil up right after he too finished his meal.

"OK, I'll be up tomorrow to see you off since I know you probably want to get going to Goldenrod." Falkner smiled.

I only nodded as I left the kitchen. I made it back to the guest room and plopped down on the bed. Cyndaquil still in my arms as he cuddled up next to me. I don't know why but I just needed someone to talk too and Cyndaquil was the nearest ear that I could talk into.

"Cyndaquil, I miss my dad and I don't care about living up to be as good as him. Does that make me lazy?" I asked knowing I probably couldn't understand Cyndaquil's reply even if he understood.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil shook his head no.

I was quite surprised that he answered by nodding instead of talking. I was happy that both of us could understand each other at least if we stuck to yes and no answers.

"Cyndaquil, time for bed." I said pulling out Cyndaquil's Pokeball.

He didn't seem to fight it as the ball sucked him into his little safe haven. Personally I had thought that maybe Cyndaquil had the same shyness about him as I did. Maybe he was worried about his looks just as much as I was. Which thinking about it was kind of stupid. Why would a Pokemon care about looks. They are just worried about food and about making there owners happy. I heard a knock on the door and I yelled loud enough for whoever it was to hear, "Come in."

It was Haru. His hair glistened with water and I could tell he didn't dry well enough. His clothes carried wet spots and his hair dropped to the sides slightly. I could also see the softness in it. That was another thing I was jealous of. Out of the two of us, Haru had the softer hair.

"I'm going to bed, anything you need before I go?" Haru asked kindly.

Haru was slow at times but like I said earlier. Haru had a kind heart and would give an arm and a leg to keep me happy. He was overprotective too and that was one of the reasons why I didn't want him coming. I could imagine me going out on my first Ranger mission and he comes along and attacks anything that he thinks could do me harm.

"No, but some extra stew is in the kitchen if you want it." I offered.

"OK, Good night sis." Haru said closing the door gently.

I sighed as I dropped back onto the bed. Looking around the room. This was the first time I actually got a good look at the room. The bed I lay in was a queen, maybe a king. I wasn't quite sure of the sizes. The comforter was a thick green blanket and looked like it was made of lead seeing as how heavy it was. I knew I wasn't getting cold any time soon. Especially seeing how it was summer outside. I saw a couple pictures of Falkner's friends and Pokemon on the walls. There was one window with white blinds and purple drapes. The carpet was a cute red color which was bright compared to the light blue walls. The two colors looked ugly together but I still liked the colors individually.

After checking my surroundings something else caught my attention. The drawer that sat next to my bed was half open. I blushed at what I saw. I bowl full of condoms. Apparently the room was set up for anyone staying could get laid right away. I closed the drawer and turned my attention to my bag. I pushed it onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling. I was tired but I didn't really want to sleep. I was stupid enough to not stay prepared and get used to sleeping at a good hour. I had been going to bed whenever I liked. Now I couldn't sleep even though I was physically exhausted. Which turned my attention to another need I was feeling. My panties were wet at the idea of masturbating in a place like a gym. I blushed at the thought of Falkner knocking on my door only to jump me. Yanking off my clothes and thrusting himself into me on the bed. I reached down to my backpack to pull out my favorite toy. A six inch dildo that I had to sneak and buy. No one not even Amy knew of my secret pleasures. This six inch toy however wasn't all that big. It didn't even vibrate. Which I wasn't complaining since it was all I had.

I sat the toy next to me as I ran my hands into the rim of my pajamas and panties. Pulling them off and tossing them onto my backpack. With my bottom half naked I lifted up my shirt so I would have total access to my body. I grabbed my toy as I pushed it against my hole. I moved it in a circle motion with my right hand as my left hand rubbed on my clit. The middle two fingers rubbing away as I pictured Falkner aiming his rock hard shaft pushing at my virgin hole. I had broken my hymen by all the forceful playing I had done. However it was well worth it. I pushed in the toy and I could feel myself being stretched. I covered my mouth with my left hand so I wouldn't moan. I pushed the toy in wasting no time for me to adjust to the size seeing that it wasn't that big. I shoved that toy in and out trying desperately to find my g-spot. A moan was forced passed my lips as I found it. I forcefully pushed that toy against that pleasure spot over and over wanting to get near my orgasm. I was so near to cumming that I bucked my hips up against the toy and moaned out almost screaming Falkner's name. Covering my mouth was ultimately failing and so I gave up trying to stay quiet and focused on cumming. If someone was going to hear me I might as well went wild.

"Falk..ner..." I moaned circling my hip as I rammed the toy deep inside me. My left hand gripped onto the bed tightly as it finally hit. I shoved that toy as deep as I could get it and started spasming. I squirted short jets of clear liquid onto the bed and my pussy convulsed over the toy. Soaking my thighs and everything in it's path. As my orgasm subsided I panted trying to catch my breath. I was tired but I wasn't satisfied. Like I usually was. I decided to call it a night however and cleaned off my toy with some napkins that I kept in my bag and tried to clean off the bed somewhat with them. I pulled my pajamas back on and curled up under the covers. I couldn't help but wishing it was a real experience. It didn't half to be Falkner, but I wish it was somebody..., Anybody at this point...

My ending notes: usually just for humor. Or for extra info.

Author: well this was a fairly long chapter. Please give positive criticism and if you don't mind just taking one or two mistakes you see and telling me about them. I will fix them as soon as I can.

Kana: You made me seem like I was desperate.

Haru: Well lets see, desperate means an urgent need or desire. Desperate for attention. So yea your desperate.

Kana: Haru... * smacks his arm.*

Haru: Ouch.. I was just saying.

Kana: The one time you do decide to act smart...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or offended by the content in my stories then do not read.

Chapter Two: Several Ways to Start

I woke up and it felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep. I just felt droopy but I was still excited. I wanted to get to Goldenrod and become a Ranger. I jumped out of bed getting dressed and and went to Haru's room knocking on the door. I smiled seeing that Haru for once was ready and dressed.

"I was going to wake you but you seemed sleepy so I let you sleep in." Haru stated.

"Wait... how long was I asleep?" I questioned worriedly.

"it's noon right now." He stated with a frown.

No wonder he's up. I slept in till noon and now we wont get their before nightfall.

"It's ok, Falkner is giving us a lift to the national park and then we walk south to Goldenrod. We will be in Goldenrod by sundown." Haru stated.

"Great!" I giggled in joy kissing my brother on the cheek.

"The car is waiting for us, we just need to get Falkner and then we can leave." Haru said taking my hand.

Something about Haru seemed off. He wasn't acting goofy today and seemed very serious. He also seemed to want to get out of here.

"Are you ok Haru?" I asked worried about him.

"Yea... tell you bout it later..." He sounded hesitant.

I just dropped it and I knew when he acted this way something was always up. Which my brother and me were very close even when we were little. I knew he was bound to tell me even if I hadn't brought it up. We jumped in the car and Falkner was driving. Me and my brother were in the back along with all of our stuff. I noticed that Falkner looked back in the rear view mirror and looked at Haru. Haru however turned a deep red and adverted his gaze out the window. I then knew something was up. Falkner gave him a confused look but didn't say anything.

"Falkner, is your gym going to be ok without you?" I asked.

"Yea, I closed it so I can get some people to repair the burn damage." Falkner explained as he drove out of town to route

It took about half the day and we were at the national park. Falkner parked the car and we started getting out.

"Thank you Falkner and I hope you don't have any trouble with Team Rocket." I said.

I hugged Falkner goodbye and as he went to shake Haru's hand. Haru looked away with a blush which made Falkner give him the same confused look. Falkner just dismissed it and got into his car and drove off. We started walking and passed the south gate of the national park when Haru started talking.

"Kana... Falkner's Pidgeotto came onto me..." Haru said never making eye contact with me.

"What..." I stood speechless and a lump in my throat.

"Well it felt so good and she did it so fast... I just..." Haru said lowering his head.

"Did you scream or run? Was it rape?" I said shooting out question after question.

"Kana... I didn't resist... I liked it..." Haru stuttered.

"Liked it... you mean you would do it again?" I asked worried where this was going.

"I just needed to tell someone... I felt so bad that I couldn't tell Falkner." Haru stated.

"Why would you do it again if you feel bad about it?" I asked.

"Cause, that wasn't my Pokemon. Pidgeotto came onto me and was clearly willing. Other than that I don't regret it. In my eyes we are all Pokemon, but humans just have the power of intellect." Haru pointed out.

"I never thought of it that way..." I said looking down as we walked.

"You can't tell anyone. I would get thrown in jail." Haru said almost pleadingly.

"I wont, I'm your sister." I smiled taking his hand, "Besides I'm not going to judge especially when..."

I stopped before letting it out about my toy, which then I decided. It doesn't really compare to having sex with a Pokemon, "When I have a dildo."

"I knew about your toy." Haru admitted.

"HOW!..." I said raising my voice which made people walking in the opposite direction look at me.

"You actually think no one can hear those moans of yours?" Haru said grinning through his own embarrassment.

I turned a deep crimson red as he said that.

"I am sooo sorry..." I said covering my face.

"It's ok, it's natural." Haru smiled.

I calmed down seeing that Haru too had calmed down. I guess me being so accepting relieved him.

"Just promise me something..." I said looking at his green eyes.

"What is it?" Haru asked back.

"Don't have sex with my Cyndaquil." I said giggling.

"He's a male. I don't know if I want to go that far..." Haru said looking down.

"We are here." I said looking to the north gate of Goldenrod.

We entered the town and headed over to the house next to the bike shop so we could sign up for the Johto Rangers.

"Hello can I help you?" A woman behind a desk asked as we entered the building.

"We want to sign up to be a Pokemon Ranger." I said answering for the both of us.

"Ok go over their and fill out these papers. When your done give them to me and I'll tell you where to go from their." The woman pretty much demanded.

We did as we were told though. We went over to a area that looked like a hospital waiting area. I looked down to the paper and started reading and filling out as I went.

Pokemon Ranger

Station: Johto

Name: Kana_

Age: 16

DOB:

Just when I finished my brother had been done for a minute or two. I took Haru's paper and we handed it in to the woman behind the desk.

"Ok, The Ranger in charge will not be back from training the current Recruits until the end of the summer. Then you can start as fall group. If you don't have a place to stay you will be put to work and you will get to stay in a private room each and will be fed and taken care of according to the quality of the job you preform. Do you understand?" The woman stated looking at us with dead seriousness.

"Um... Yes ma'am." We both replied.

"Good." The woman said leaving the seriousness behind her apparently, "OK for tonight just head south of Goldenrod until you reach the Daycare. I will call ahead and tell them that they have some helpers for awhile."

I was happy that I was going to get to help out on a daycare facility but all this talk about being take care of equal to the quality of work we do was got my attention. Hopefully Haru wouldn't slack off or find some willing Pokemon and get caught having sex with behind a barn so to speak. Haru led the way and we headed down to the daycare center. I looked up to see that the moon was out despite the sun being out at the same time. We were losing daylight and I hope tonight's stay would be free. We knocked on the door to hear a elderly woman come to the door, "Hello youngsters, I heard that you were coming and I turned down the bedsheets for you."

"I'm Kana, and this is my brother Haru." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ella Candice and my husband sitting over there is Carter. We are the owners of the Daycare center."

"Ma'am, are we going to have to work for tonight's meal?" I asked worried about it.

"No, tonight is ok you can just make it up tomorrow." Ella said smiling.

They seemed nice enough and then I smelt it. Dinner was cooking in the kitchen.

"You youngsters eat all you want, I made plenty." Ella stated.

We threw our bags in the guest room before sitting down at the table and staring at all the home cooked food that was available. Cornbread, biscuits and deviled eggs. Not to mention stuff I've never heard of. I put a little of all on my plate and started eating. I brought out my Cyndaquil to eat some too. I giggled as Cyndaquil gave a happy little chime as he munched into the bowl of cornbread I placed on the floor.

"Me and my husband opened our shop around your age." Ella started. I could tell she was going to tell a big long story about how they got into business.

That even made Carter put down his paper, "I was only twenty-three years old. Come to think of it, we've been in business for forty years this year."

"I was only Twenty years old." Ella added.

I started doing the math in my head and finally said, "So Carter is 63 and Ella is 60?"

"Yep, and were still going strong and taking care of Pokemon." Ella said happily.

"So don't you have hired workers here?" Haru asked.

"No, We are still strong enough to ride a Rapidash and hog tie a baby Tauros." Carter said seriously.

"What will we be doing tomorrow?" I asked looking out the window to where I thought they kept the Pokemon.

"Same thing as us. Taking care of the Pokemon. Feeding them, playing with them, leveling them." Ella said offering some more cornbread.

"What Pokemon are you taking care of right now?" Haru asked and I was afraid of the reason he asked.

"Well right now a Bayleef, Buizel, Absol, Sentret, and a Typhlosion." Ella counted off a list she pulled from her pocket.

"Do you think I could let my Cyndaquil play with the other Pokemon tomorrow? Maybe I could even get him to evolve?" I asked Ella.

"Yea, It'll be free as long as your working here, given you do your honest best at working." Carter budded in as he picked his paper back up.

"Sounds fair enough." I smiled.

"I'm going to bed." Carter said grunting as he grabbed his paper and left the room.

He seemed nice but also seemed tired. His hands were rough and I could tell he worked hard. I couldn't believe this was getting me excited and all worked up. What really got me excited was the Typhlosion they were taking care of. I would get to interact with a Pokemon I would one day have. Cyndaquil would evolve sooner or later and when he did I would have a bigger velvet Pokemon to wash and play with.

"Ella thank you for dinner, let me help you with the dishes." I offered taking up some of the plates.

She didn't refuse so I followed her to the kitchen and we both rolled up our sleeves as we started washing.

"Kana, I don't mean to pry but where are you from?" Ella asked gently.

"Cherrygrove." I answered.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Kai would it?"

"Yea, did you know him?" I was surprised to see yet another person that knew him.

"Yea he told me about you frequently." Ella smiled, "But... it was a loss that he died." Her smile faded into a frown.

"Yea, I miss him a lot." I admitted.

"Just one thing puzzles me." Ella started.

"Yea?" I asked waiting for her to ask something.

"Your brother smells of sex, excuse me for being so blunt about it." Ella said.

"I... Umm... he ran into someone in Violet town and he..." I started trying to make up something.

"Oh I see. I was just wondering cause I didn't think brother and sister would be having sex." Ella stated.

I blushed at the thought. Sex with my brother seemed outrageous. Which lately I had been questioning the outrageous, Like Poke'phillia. I also couldn't believe that a woman as old as Ella was speaking so filthily and open like that.

"Does that make my brother a bad person?" I asked not sure if I should have asked.

"No, I tell you what, the things I've done with my husband. So many secrets and loves." Ella stated handing me a plate to rinse.

"You've cheated?" I questioned shocked.

"No, it's just..." She paused looking to me before saying, "You will find out your own experiences when your older."

"But..." I stuttered.

"No buts, I'll finish these. You go on to bed." Ella said seriously.

I sighed after practically being pushed out of the kitchen by Ella. I walked to my room to see that there were two beds. One was on the left of the room with a long dresser that connected the bed to Haru's bed on the other side.

"Hey Kana." Haru smiled as he leaned against the wall with his Ranger handbook in hand.

"What are you doing?" I was curious since I hardly ever saw him read when it wasn't one of his stories on the internet.

"Just wanted to see when we were getting our partner." Haru said.

"Well I probably wont get one since I already have Cyndaquil." I pointed out.

"Sucks for you, maybe you can hide him and get another?" He said grinning.

"No, Cyndaquil is enough." I said as I gently squeezed Cyndaquil's ball.

I pushed the button to let Cyndaquil out of the ball. He Materialized onto the bed giving me a happy chime, "Cynda."

"I'll be right back." I said as I headed into the bathroom.

It was nice seeing that we had a bathroom that was connected to the room. I quickly began getting into my pajamas and looking into the mirror as I brushed my hair. I had noticed the bags under my eyes. I hadn't really been getting any sleep lately. I left the bathroom to see Cyndaquil on my bed waiting for me. I grabbed him and sat him in my lap as I sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Sis..." Haru looked up.

"Yea?" I answered.

"Why did you want to become a Ranger?"

"You wait a year after I first decided to become a Ranger to ask that?" I asked pointing out that he was slow.

"Just answer the question." Haru hissed, "I know you don't want to follow in dad's footsteps and you want to make Pokemon friends more than you wanted to become a Ranger, so why not a Trainer like sis?"

I decided to get a little serious since I could see concern in Haru's face.

"I didn't want to be Kim's shadow anymore. I know She was always the prettiest between the two of us. She always got all the attention. Big breasts lots of curves, and now she's near to being a Pokemon Master." I stated just blabbing my jeolousy.

"Oh... I thought... you were lonely or something." Haru said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked annoyed at the question.

"Well you always seem to wake up tired and you use that toy a lot." Haru pointed out.

My face furiously red as I yelled louder than I intended, "I don't use it that much!"

"You use it just about every night..." Haru said looking down like a puppy would after being told no.

"Am I really that loud?" I asked embarrassed.

"Yea... but I don't mind it. It's natural." Haru stated.

I fell silent and looked to Cyndaquil. Which he looked up to me with a, "Cyndaquil?"

I scratched behind Cyndaquil's ear which made him rest his head on my leg.

"I know you want more than just a friendship. You should really consider getting a boyfriend." Haru said a little more than he should have.

"You have no right giving that kind of advice to me." I said getting mad.

"I just..." Haru looked down.

"I know you are just trying to help, but I'll find what makes me happy." I said giving him a reassuring grin, "Anyway you have your Pokemon fetish to worry about." I teased.

Haru didn't retort. He turned his back to me and laid down on the bed.

"I didn't... mean anything by it, I was only teasing." I frowned, "Man your so sensitive for a guy."

"What do you REALLY think about Poke'phillia?" Haru asked curiosly.

"I don't know. I mean I don't know if I would like it and I don't even know how I would go about doing it... I don't look down at you for it though." I said trying to make it clear it was ok with me.

Haru perked up a little as he sat back up, "You should really consider it. Pokemon don't care for a one night stand. They only want the pleasure of satisfying you. They wont blab to their friends how good or bad of a lay you are. Some Pokemon are different though, but most usually just want love and wont betray you like most humans will." Haru pretty much ranted.

"I'll... think about it..." I said frowning.

I wasn't going to just put it aside in my mind, but I wasn't going to just seduce some random Pokemon either. I decided that I would just let the moment carry me if it ever happened and left it at that. I needed to get some sleep for tomorrow so I went to turn out the light.

"Good night Haru."

"Good night Kana and Cyndaquil."

"Good night Cyndaquil." I said petting his head.

The next day: Seven AM

I grunted as I heard knocking at the door.

"Come in..." I said groggy as hell.

"Kana, you and I need to make breakfast while the boys start feeding the Pokemon." Ella stated

"Ok Ella." I said rolling out of bed.

"When you are dressed meet me in the kitchen." Ella stated closing the door behind her.

I yawned and let out a big groan before looking to Cyndaquil. He seemed so energetic for such a small Pokemon. He was wide awake watching me as I pulled out my Ranger uniform. Come to think of it. My uniform hasn't been washed in days. I sighed wondering if Ella would mind me cleaning it tonight. I looked to Cyndaquil and blushed a little. I know he had taken a shower with me and seen me naked. I still wasn't all that comfortable yet with changing in front of him. I shook off the feeling as I pulled off my pajamas and slipped on my uniform. I fit snugly on my body and walked into the kitchen.

"Kana, I haven't mopped in awhile and a Pokemon I took care of the other day brought mud in. Would you mind cleaning it?" Ella said pointing to a mop and bucket in the corner.

"Can I let Cyndaquil play with the other Pokemon?" I asked.

"Yea, just let him out the back door." Ella pointed to the door in the kitchen.

I opened the door looking down at Cyndaquil, "Go play."

He gave me a cute glare and sat down, "Please, I have work to do."

I could tell he didn't want too but he finally brought up enough courage to dart outside toward the Typhlosion that was basking in the sun. I went to work mopping the dirty floor as Ella cooked breakfast. I saw Haru out the window toting several bags of feed in a wheel-barrel. I giggled at him as it fell over and as he tried to catch it. The wheel-barrel took him down with it. Carter helped dust him off before reloading the wheel-barrel. I finished with the floor and headed back to the stove where Ella was finishing. I looked to the clock to see that an hour had gone by.

"You can rest for the moment. Then when the boys come back we will all train the Pokemon then I'll make lunch and then we can play until dinner when we have to feed the Pokemon once more." Ella stated the plan of the day.

"Yes Ma'am." I said.

I sat down at the table over the breakfast. A couple minutes later Carter and Haru came in and I snarled as I saw dirt on there feet walking across the floor. The dirt didn't really come off, but I was still a little sore because I had just washed it. I just let it go as everyone sat down and started making there plates.

"This is really good." Haru said biting into a corn cob.

"Where is Cyndaquil?" I asked curiously.

"He is eating with Typhlosion." Carter stated.

I ate my plate and looked out the window at the Pokemon. Some were still eating while the others were out playing. I giggled at Cyndaquil as he was being cleaned by the Typhlosion.

"Is Typhlosion a girl?" I asked curiously.

"Yea, she has been babying your Cyndaquil since they met." Haru laughed.

"Go on out there if you want while we finish." Ella said smiling.

I didn't even answer as I didn't waste any time running out the door. I ran over to the Typhlosion which she then hissed at me. I backed up and Cyndaquil started talking to her, "Cynd.. cynda cyndaquil."

She seemed to calm down and I tried coming near again. I put out my hand to pet her and she didn't move. I put my hand the rest of the way out and began running my fingers through her soft fur. Typhlosion's fur was far more soft and Velvety than Cyndaquil's was. I couldn't wait to train my Cyndaquil and evolve him now. I wanted him to be as soft as Typhlosion was. I could tell she was strong too. Typhlosion stood straight up and I got to see how tall she was. She was eye level with me. Her body was easily as big as mine if not bigger. It was mostly either fur or the flame on her back.

"Ok, let's do some basic attacks." Carter started.

"Kana, why don't you do the attacks with Cyndaquil and Haru you can do them with Buizel." Ella said motioning for the Buizel that was playing out near the pond.

Buizel quickly came over standing in front of Haru.

"Buizel take commands from Haru." Ella commanded.

"Haru and Kana, do as we do and try to keep up." Carter said getting in position with Bayleef and Absol.

"Absol use Bite." Carter commanded.

Absol bit the doll that was set up especially for Pokemon training. I looked like a scarecrow but with a grunts hat and outfit.

"Bayleef vinewhip." Ella commanded also.

Bayleef obeyed slicing one of the scarecrows across the chest. I could tell by the way the vinewhip whiplashed into the ground that it was powerful. The scarecrow must be very durable to endure a Pokemon's attack.

"Buizel use watergun." Haru said down to Buizel.

Buizel obeyed and shot jets of water over to the scarecrow. I didn't get a chance to do mine however when I heard a siren and several policemen run to Goldenrod. I looked up to see a blimp with the Team Rocket's insignia of a giant R on the side of it.

"Haru take Buizel and you and Kana go help." Carter stated as I saw them run inside.

We obeyed and ran after the police to help them. Goldenrod being the biggest city in Johto was also the most protected. It was also the one being attacked by the most Team Rocket Members.

"Cyndaquil use ember on that blimp." I said and I wasn't sure if it would reach.

It of course dissipated about halfway. I looked over to the mall and got a brilliant idea.

"Haru follow me." I said as I darted into the mall.

I took the elevator up to the roof. I ran onto the roof but backed up as I saw that it was covered with Team Rocket grunts.

"Kana cover me and I'll take out the blimp." Haru stated.

"Cyndaquil use ember." I commanded toward the grunts.

Cyndaquil was knocked over by a Pikachu that seemed to be as evil as it's owner. The Pikachu used agility as it retreated and prepared for another attack.

"Buizel use watergun." Haru said to Buizel.

Buizel sprayed water which was countered by a Beedrill's poison needle. Haru backed up and we smiled seeing a familiar face. Falkner landed on the roof being carried by Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto use Gust." Falkner stated.

Pidgeotto used gust and began knocking grunts off the roof one by one.

(For the weak hearted just imagine they were attached to the blimp by a rope or something)

"Cyndaquil ember once more." I said pointing at the hot air blimp.

"Buizel use Watergun." Haru said.

Watergun and ember sent the blimp down. They looked as if they were going to land right outside town. Once the blimp was gone we saw that the Grunts were running out of town and most of them were being handcuffed by policemen down below.

"So glad you two were here to help. Nice thinking to use the mall to attack the blimp." Falkner smiled.

"Thank you." I said happy to see him.

Haru had the same embarrassment that he had the first time when seeing him. I could tell he was worried about Falkner finding out about him having sex with his Pidgeotto. Falkner didn't seem confused anymore though. He walked over to Haru and whispered something in his ear. Haru looked shocked and I was the one that was confused now. Falkner waved good bye as he jumped off the building onto Pidgeotto's back.

"What did he say to you?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"He said good job with Pidgeotto..." Haru said looking at me with an equal amount of confusion.

"Let's get back to Carter and Ella." I said heading to the elevator.

We were walking back and then we saw Carter helping Ella tie up a Grunt.

"Did you two battle?" Haru asked before I could.

"Yea we just ran in and grabbed our Pokemon and ran to help." Carter stated, "Haven't seen this much action since Pokemon WWI."

"You were in WWI?" I asked astonished.

"No... I meant wrestling on tv." Carter said with a laugh.

"He's only joking. He used to fight in the war for the greater good." Ella stated.

"Yup and those dang Poke'haters got what they deserved too." Carter said all pumped up.

"Why was we at war with them?" I asked curiously.

"They were using Pokemon as slaves." Ella stated.

"Now let's go home and fix dinner." Carter said happily.

Carter and Haru went out back of the daycare to feed the Pokemon while I sat with Ella as she sat dinner on the table.

"This stew was cooking overnight so it should be done now." Ella said putting the crock pot on the table.

It didn't take too terribly long for Haru and Carter to finish up and we were all eating dinner together. At dinner Carter was so worked up after all the action that he told us about his time in service. He had been stationed over in the Shinnoh region where he was fighting the Magian's. That was before however we colonized it and changed it to the Shinnoh region. I went to bed early only so I could get Carter to stop talking my ear off. Haru soon followed too.

I got changed in the bathroom and laid next to Cyndaquil in the bed. I was surprised to see Haru reading the Ranger Manual once again.

"What are you looking for now?" I asked curiously.

"This book is really cool. It tells all about the Poke'machine and how to use it. It tells of the various types and how it works."

"Haru, your addicted." I teased.

"Hey, I find this stuff intresting." Haru huffed.

I giggled at him and looked up to the ceiling.

"I asked Ella to wash our clothes for us." Haru stated as he looked at me over his book.

"Thanks, I had forgot."

At that note I decided to get a shower, "Haru I'm getting in the shower."

"Ok, don't forget your toy." He teased back.

"That's not funny..." I grunted.

"Don't tease me and I wont tease you." He grinned.

I only sighed as I looked to Cyndaquil on the bed, "You want to join me?"

Cyndaquil made a happy "Quil" noise as he jumped off the bed and into the bathroom.

For a fire type he really seemed to like the shower. I blushed as I thought, "Or maybe he likes seeing me naked..."

I shook my head violently trying to erase my embarrassment. I started pulling off my clothes which I had changed into a t-shirt earlier so Ella could wash my Ranger clothes. I didn't bother hiding myself from Haru. Back at Cherrygrove I used to walk around with nothing more than a Tee and panties. I turned on the shower and stepped in. Helping Cyndaquil into the tube along with myself. The bathroom was rather beautiful with its white tiles halfway up the walls. And the lime green tiles with little oddish's on them. I sat down in the tub with the shower running over Cyndaquil's back and grabbed the shampoo. I moaned as I felt Cyndaquil sit down and his back rubbed up between my legs against my clit. I freaked out as I pulled him up onto my lap and putting the shampoo in his fur. Cyndaquil looked up at me startled.

"Sorry, you just rubbed up against something..." I said blushing.

"Cynda?" He said confused.

"See... there are parts that feel really good and you shouldn't touch unless.. you intend on having sex." I said trying to teach Cyndaquil about the birds and the bees.

Cyndaquil only looked at me with a clueless look.

"You will understand when you get a little older." I said rinsing off the shampoo.

Cyndaquil seemed a little disappointed. He seemed to really want to know about what he had done to make me moan like that. I placed him in the tub as I began rubbing shampoo through my own hair. It got awkward when I went to wash between my legs. Especially with a little Pokemon looking up at me as I did. I hurried up and rinsed off and got out. Starting to dry off Cyndaquil and myself before getting dressed. I decided to make a little chit chat with my Pokemon, "I can't wait till you evolve."

"Cyndaquil?" Cyndaquil looked up at me.

"It's just that, Typhlosion looked so amazing and I think you would be an amazing Quilava." I said smiling.

"Just imagine. My very own Quilava to tag along behind me. Keep me safe and warm." I said with a rose color warming my cheeks.

"Cynd..." Cyndaquil said understanding what I wanted even if I didn't know he knew.

Once I was dressed in my pajamas I crawled into bed.

"Haru when your finished can you turn out the light?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm ready for bed too." Haru stated as he got up and turned out the light.

I lay their with Cyndaquil up against my chest. Light shown in from under the door. Carter and Ella must have been still up. I look to the alarm clock on the dresser to see it was midnight. I also remembered that I hadn't came in a couple days. I didn't want to do it in front of Haru or Cyndaquil. I knew if I withdrew Cyndaquil it would look weird and with Haru knowing about my little Dildo then he was bound to guess what I was doing. I sighed which Cyndaquil perked up his head.

"It's ok, go to sleep." I said trying to calm Cyndaquil.

I could tell he didn't believe me but he went to sleep. About thirty minutes passed and being in a dark room trying to go to sleep had my mind wandering. Falkner had once again been the aim of my daydream. The days events in my head happened a little different than how it actually happened. Haru wasn't even their in my daydream. Team Rocket had me cornered on the Mall roof. Then Falkner came to the rescue swooping down off his Pidgeotto and single handed punched the Rocket members off the roof. He walked up to me and I had my back up against the wall as the handsome Falkner pressed his lips up against mine. I could imagine him saying my name, "Kana... Kana..."

"Kana.. I know your awake..." I could hear Haru say.

"What is it..." I was kind of pissed because I was getting wet from my daydream.

"I... think I hear something..." Haru said.

I looked to the clock. It was one in the morning and then I looked to the door. The light was off so I expected Ella and Carter to be in bed.

"I think it's coming from outside." Haru said getting out of bed to look out the window.

The sound sounded like two Pokemon fighting with each other. Well it sounded more like... I wasn't really sure what it sounded like.

"I'm going out to find what it is." Haru said putting on his shoes and opening the window.

"I'm coming too..." I said crawling out the window after him. We followed the noise over to the pond where the feeding trays lay on the ground. Haru went passed some trees on into the forest part of the daycare ranch and I blushed as we found out what the sound was coming from. The female Typhlosion was on her back growling out with pleasure as Absol pounded away into her hole. The sight instantly shot pleasure through my body. I hid behind a bush where Haru was crouched.

"Um.. let's go back..." Haru stated trying to make the right decision.

"You said that you wondered about how to go about Poke'Phillia, so why not let me show you?" Haru offered.

"That's kinda creepy Haru." I said not sure what to do.

"Don't you want to know what it feels like?" Haru questioned.

"Yes, but..." I paused.

"Then trust me... If you don't like it then we can just go back to the room." Haru said with a serious but hopeful look.

"Ok... But the second I say stop you have to make them stop ok?" I said with seriousness in my voice.

"Ok." Haru said stepping from the bush.

"Absool." Absol growled pulling off of Typhlosion.

"You two mind if we join in?" Haru asked bluntly as he pulled me out into the open.

Absol turned to Typhlosion and they seemed to talk it over, "Typ.. Typhlosion."

"Ab absol ab."

Absol nodded and I blushed when Haru grabbed onto my shirt lifting it off, "Sis you first so I can make sure you get comfortable with it."

"Haru... let me do it..." I said as I pulled off me clothes slowly. Half hoping that I would change my mind while I undressed.

I shivered slightly as I felt the wind on my naked body. I blushed as Haru looked to my clothes and saw the giant wetspot on my panties.

"Ok, easiest way is to get on all fours for Absol." Haru said motioning me to get on all fours.

I did as he said and I could hear Haru say something to Absol, "Just be careful Absol, it's her first time."

Absol seemed to understand and before I could protest or say anything. Moans escaped my mouth as Absol dug his tongue into my pussy. My elbows almost collapsed right then and there as his tongue licked out whatever he could. I looked over to Haru to see if he was still making sure Absol wasn't going too fast and he was gone. I looked over to Typhlosion and I couldn't believe what I saw. He had his face buried in her crotch. Eating the Typhlosion out just as Absol was doing to me. I jumped slightly as Absol shifted my attention back to him as he mounted my back. His member prodding at my hole. I bit my lip and braced myself but pain wasn't what happened. Only pleasure shot through my body. Using a toy all this time apparently helped. Instantly I felt bliss and I could hear Haru laugh as I screamed, "Harder... HARDER..."

Absol was pounding as hard as his hips would allow. His cock ravaging my insides. Spurting his pre into my depth. I lowered my head and raised my butt higher for him. He still had his paws wrapped around my waist and his member went even deeper. Underneath was a line of liquid connecting my clit and the ground. I looked over to Haru to see that his member was disappearing and reappearing inside Typhlosion. I couldn't believe this was turning me on so much. Being plowed by an Absol and watching my brother screw a Typhlosion really was doing it for me. I was so close on the edge I pleaded with Absol to give me what I wanted, "Absol, spray your seed, I want you to fill me."

The sweet talk was what I guessed sent him into overdrive pounding me so hard I panted every time I tried to say something or moan. My whole body rocked forward each time Absol's hips collided with mine. I then noticed something else. His member seemed to have a knot or something on it. It was making a wet popping noise each time it pushed in and came back out. My eyes went wide and my mouth went agape as the knot suddenly popped in and swelled up keeping us tied. His member spraying his seed deep within my belly. It was just too much. I screamed out as I rode my orgasm thrusting my body back against Absol getting little friction as my juices mixed with Absol's. I could hear Typhlosion moan out just as loud as I had been as my brother shot his load into her. It seemed like forever that Absol was in me. I don't think either of us minded either. Haru pulled himself out of Typhlosion and came over.

"Is he tied?" Haru asked.

"Ye... yea.." I panted.

"You kn.. know... You seem kind of... se... sexy like this." Haru also panted.

"Shut... up.." I said panting back.

Absol started to pull off and I moaned as I heard a pop and Absol was gone and out of sight. I wobbled as Haru helped me to my feet and we walked back to the open window. I blushed as Cyndaquil woke up as we came through the window. I was sure I looked like a mess. Still naked with cum seeping down my right leg. I rushed into the bathroom and decided to leave it open since Cyndaquil had seen me naked before and well Haru... yea just got me into Poke'phillia and all. I didn't feel like another shower and used tissue to clean up. Haru came in the bathroom and done the same. I blushed at seeing him wipe off his cock. I had to say.. his penis was rather on the large side. I shook my head vigorously as I shook the thought from my mind. I got dressed and plopped down onto the bed. My inner thighs were burning from the nights exercise and I was fast asleep before Haru ever came out of the bathroom.

Author: This was a longer chapter than some of my others. I hope I didn't bore none of you.

Carter: Hey an egg... I wonder how that got their * Picks up egg from under Typhlosion.*

Haru: * Feints.*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or offended by the content in my stories then do not read further. I do not own Pokemon, I only make them do my bidding.

Chapter three: What I done

I was amazed at what I done last night. Yet I didn't feel guilty. I did however feel dirty. Which was surprising. This was the first night in a long time that I had gotten a good nights sleep. I look in the bathroom mirror and the bags under my eyes were gone. The stress of day to day living was gone. I laughed to myself as I started to change my clothes. This morning both Haru and I talked about our previous experiences. I told him about my dildo and all the porn I watch. In return Haru told me about the forums he visits and all his friends over the internet he would like to meet one day. I paused as I decided to ask a question, "How many exactly... have you had sex with?"

"I've lost count..." Haru stated.

He seemed to be thinking about it really hard. He just finally shrugged his shoulders and he asked a question of his own, "Was that your first time?"

I blushed as I nodded. Other than my toy I had never had sex with anyone or any Pokemon. I had broken my hymen one day when I went too far with my toy. Plunging it in after an intense orgasm made my hymen easily torn.

"So, will you do it again?" Haru asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes, I will." I said with a bashful smile.

"Cyndaquil?" Cyndaquil looked up at me as if he wanted to add to the conversation.

I scratched behind Cyndaquil's ear and said, "Cyndaquil maybe when you evolve we can have some fun too.

Cyndaquil chimed his name happily as he pressed his body against my stomach. All of us jumped as Carter knocked on the door, "Breakfast is ready."

We had been dressed and ready so we all went to the kitchen where the table was set with breakfast. It didn't take us long before we were out feeding the Pokemon. I was helping this time that was why Ella didn't ask me to help her cook.

"Kana, Haru, I have a specific job for you two today." Carter stated as he ripped open one of the feed bags and poured it into a large feeding bowl.

"Yes sir?" Haru answered first.

"Ella and I was wanting to go on a trip before we get too old. We think we can trust you and after about a week we will leave you two in charge for a couple days if not a whole week if you two don't call us saying something is wrong." Carter stated with seriousness.

"Um... We've only been here a day, and you have decided leaving your daycare to us while you go on a vacation?" I asked with shock on my face.

"Yes, don't worry we will train you before we go and it wont be till next week." Carter said smiling.

"Will we have time before the head Ranger comes to train the Fall candidates?" Haru questioned.

"Yes, we will be back before then." Carter exclaimed.

"Well ok then, if Kana is up for it then I am too." Haru said looking to me for an answer.

"I... guess so." I said not knowing if I had a choice.

I also didn't want to take away there chance on taking a vacation. Especially since they were so old. Who knows when and if the next time they would get another vacation. I felt kind of nasty when a thought crossed my mind, "I might get lucky with another Pokemon too."

I bit my tongue trying not to get too excited. I didn't want a wet spot in my panties while I trained the Pokemon. Plus I didn't want the Pokemon smelling me if front of Carter or Ella.

"Ok, Today is a recreation day. Play with the Pokemon as much as you like for today." Carter stated.

"So no training for today?" Haru asked.

"No, and that is because one of the trainers called saying he was picking up his Absol and Typhlosion. So we need to be in the daycare." Carter stated.

My heart skipped a beat. What if the trainer finds out that me and my brother pretty much molested his Pokemon. I felt sick to my stomach and my face felt flushed.

"Kana, are you ok?" Carter asked with an apparent worry on his face.

"Yea Mr. Carter, I'm fine." I said smiling back at him.

"Keep and eye on your sister. I'll be inside if you two need me." Carter said looking to Haru before heading inside.

Carter disappeared into the daycare while Haru and myself were standing there not really knowing what to do now. Haru though came up with something first, "How about we see if one of the Pokemon will mate with us?"

"Haru.. your such a perv." I said trying to be a little bit less dirty.

"So you don't want too?" Haru said frowning, "I'm sorry if what we did last night..."

I cut him off before he could finish, "NO... no... I loved it last night. I just... don't want to get caught."

I still felt hesitant about sex with Pokemon. I didn't know if I was using the excuse of being caught to be why I was showing signs of regret. I tell you one thing. If Haru or anyone else asked me if I would go back and if I would do it again, I most certainly would. Haru took my hand and we took off into the woods that was in the fenced area of the daycare. So we could see which of the Pokemon we could find. I stopped pulling Haru to a halt as I pointed, "I think Bayleef is hurt."

Haru smiled and I gave him a mean look, "I said Bayleef is hurt... And your smiling?"

"She's not hurt, look again." Haru chuckled.

I looked at Bayleef and blushed. She was laying on all fours and her vines were out rubbing against her hole.

"You into a threesome?" Haru blurted out.

"Um... I don't know... about incest..." I started to say.

"Just trust me." Haru said putting out his hand for me to grab.

I had a noticable blush on my face and I did trust Haru. I just didn't know how I felt about incest. I knew he wouldn't do anything I didn't want him too.

"Ok..." I said taking his hand.

He pulled me to Bayleef and she started to get up and run.

"Wait, it's ok. We just want to help." Haru said halting her.

"Bay?" Bayleef said with confusion.

Bayleef murmured as Haru ran his hand over Bayleef's back and down behind her tail. Haru bent down and started whispering something into Bayleef's ear.

"Kana, time to get undressed." Haru stated starting to strip off his clothes.

I looked around to check if we could be seen through the trees. Which we were far enough out that the trees blocked any view. I stood there just as embarrassed as I was last night. I didn't know how this was going to work. Two girls and one guy which was my brother. I wasn't going to put his member anywhere near my mouth or pussy.

"Ok Bayleef, She's all yours." Haru said patting Bayleef on the back.

I stepped forward and I grinned as I saw what Haru was whispering about. Apparently Haru had planned for some tentacle fun. Bayleef used her vines to caress my body. Running over my nipples making me moan. I yelped slightly as the vines lifted me up into the air, laying me onto my back. I moaned louder than I wanted too as I felt a vine run up against my clit. It felt a little weird laying on my back in the grass but the experience was quickly turning me on. My pussy soaked Bayleef's vine with my juices. I felt the vine twitch suddenly and I looked over to see that Haru had plunged himself inside of Bayleef.

"AhHhh..." I moaned tilting my head back as a vine pushed it's way into my entrance.

The vine seemed to bend upward thrusting against what I guessed to be my g-spot. I couldn't hold my moans as I thrusted my hips against the vine. Wanting more and more. A second vine came to join the first but went for my tail hole. Bayleef was panting but seemed to wait for permission before she started. I gave her a quick nod before biting my lower lip. My mouth flew open and my back arched as she pushed it in. Bayleef paused since I could tell she thought she hurt me. All I could do was moan, "More..."

She obliged by quickly thrusting the vines in and out in short bursts. I was nearing my orgasm faster than I had ever did with my toy. Bayleef was giving her own moans as Haru pushed his cock deep into her and thrusting in and out. His chest bent slightly over her back. I could occasionally see liquid squirt out from in-between their hips. I knew Bayleef was close to orgasming, because as the vine in my pussy thrusted in. The vine in my tail hole would come out and vise versa. I squirmed in bliss as I felt my orgasm near it's end. I screamed out clearly being the first of the three of us to cum. My whole body began convulsing, squirting my liquid over Bayleef's vines. She didn't seem to stop though. I moaned and groaned as my orgasm just continued. Bayleef was too far gone in her pleasure to tell that I was finished. My body convulsed once more into yet another orgasm. I couldn't believe that I still had more as I squirted another stream of clear goo over the grass and her vines. My body tightening and jerking. My moans become erratic and trying to catch my breath. It all came to a sudden stop and the vines stiffened up and both my brother and Bayleef howled into the air. Haru squirting his cum into Bayleef and his crotch was becoming covered in Bayleef's cum.

Bayleef collapsed as she retracted her vines. Haru quickly pulled a tissue from his pocket cleaning himself off and handing me one before getting dressed. I got dressed and surprisingly I wanted more. I was still new to this and I didn't want Carter or Ella wondering where we went. We said our thanks to Bayleef before heading back to the daycare to check if everything was ok. I noticed Carter outside talking to a trainer.

"Is he Typhlosion's and Absol's trainer?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, he is taking them and leaving two of his others here." Carter replied.

"I want to leave Chansey and Metapod." The trainer stated handing Carter the Poke-balls.

"Very well, we will take care of them for you." Carter smiled.

I was disappointed because Typhlosion and Absol was gone. Chansey wasn't really interesting to me to have sex with. I don't even think Metapod could do anything. I would have to stick with Bayleef, Buizel, or Sentret I guessed. Carter let the Pokemon out of their balls and the trainer left. I looked to Haru before looking around.

"Since the trainer came and got his Pokemon we have to be careful." Haru stated.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Carter or Ella might look for us. We should probably just stick with actually playing with the Pokemon." He stated.

"Oh..." I said disappointed.

I couldn't believe that I was almost literally lusting to have sex again. I felt like I was increasingly growing into a Poke'slut. I walked over to Buizel so I could play.

"Buizel, you want to play ball with me?" I asked picking up one of the Pokemon toys that had been laying around.

Buizel jumped up from his spot next to the pond to grab the ball from me. I got a good distance away and called, "Ok, give me your best shot."

"Bui.." Buizel threw the ball up in the air and jumped up doing a flip as his foot collided with the ball sending it faster than I could manage my way. I yelped as the ball flew past my head. I turned around to see Haru laughing at me with Chansey next to him. I grabbed the ball to throw it back. I tried my best to throw the ball and I smiled as I saw that it was headed straight for Buizel. I frowned as Buizel got this evil look on his face.

"Bui... Bui... BuiZEL!" Buizel yelled before squirting an array of water at the ball forcing it back at me.

Out of instincts I tried protecting myself by trying to keep the ball from hitting me. I didn't have time to dodge and I cheered as I the ball landed in my hands.

"Ahhhhhh..." I screamed as an array of water came splashing my ranger uniform soon after.

I stood their holding the ball soaked from head to toe. Haru and Chansey laughing loudly in the background. I turned to give Haru a mean glare and he just laughed harder and pointed, "Kana, you probably should hide yourself."

I looked down to see that my nipples were showing through the uniform. Instead of getting embarrassed I became angry for some reason. I growled throwing the ball hitting Haru in the head. Buizel Chansey and Buizel laughed and I started to giggle. Haru just rubbed his head as he gave me a sorry look.

The day didn't really have much else fun in it. Carter and Ella came out and played ball with us and the Pokemon. We had lunch and fed the Pokemon. Without training Carter made us paint the fence. By the time we were through. My arms were sore from moving my arm up and down from painting. Once I was in my pajamas and ready for bed I let Cyndaquil out of his ball and we curled up next to each other.

The week passed and I managed to score with Buizel. Buizel was very mischievous. He was always tried squirting me and whatever else. Turns out Buizel was a she though. She was just jealous because she didn't have her mate in the daycare center. She had wondered in on Bayleef, Haru and me all having sex. It was the day of Carter's and Ella's departure for their vacation, Monday morning.

"Ok, you know how to train the Pokemon and what to do when a trainer comes to either drop off a Pokemon or pick one up." Ella stated going over the basics.

"Oh, and you two will take turns on the register. One of you will take care of the Pokemon outside one day and the next you two will switch." Carter pointed out.

"If you find an egg, offer the trainer to have it. If the Trainer doesn't want the egg. You are going to have to keep it. Offer the egg to any trainer that passes by." Ella stated.

"You two will miss your train." Haru said looking to the clock.

"Bye you two. Well will call when we get their." Carter said shaking our hands.

"Good bye, have fun." Ella said giving us hugs and kisses on the cheek.

After they were gone I groaned, "So... register or outside first?"

"I want outside first." Haru grinned.

"Well.. ok." I grunted.

I didn't want the register. I wanted time with the Pokemon. I didn't mind too dreadfully much though. How hard was it to just sit at the register in a comfortable computer chair and watch tv or read. Haru headed outside to feed the Pokemon lunch.

"Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil chirped pulling on my pants leg.

"Go out and play with the others." I said opening the door for him.

He shook his head no and dropped his butt onto the floor.

"Your loss." I said as I sat down in the computer chair.

Cyndaquil jumped onto the shelf that was underneath the counter and I giggled at him.

"Comfy?" I joked with him.

"Cynda." He answered back.

Then a Trainer walked in and I was surprised to see someone familiar, "Amy?"

"I decided to become a Ranger too." She grinned.

"I.. Um... so you staying here with us?" I asked shocked.

"No... Sadly. I'm helping out at the Mall while waiting for the Head Ranger." Amy stated.

"That was why Me and Haru are here. We have to wait for the Ranger." I said sighing.

"I don't need to start till tomorrow so I can spend the day with you!" Amy smiled.

"Pull up a chair!" I smiled scooting over.

I was so ecstatic that my best friend was here. We talked about what had happened in the past week and why Amy decided to become a Ranger. Turned out that Amy missed me so much that she decided her place was with me. She didn't have any plans for her life and decided she would spend her life with the favorite person she wanted to be around. I didn't refuse however. I was just glad I would have someone to talk to other than my brother.

"So where is Cyndaquil?" Amy questioned.

I only pointed under the counter.

"Hey Cyndaquil." Amy said scratching his head.

"Amy..." I said becoming serious.

"Whats wrong?" Amy asked getting a concerned look on her face.

"I did something.. that I really like, but you might not think of me the same way if I tell you." I said trying to think of the best way to tell her that I was into Poke'Phillia.

"Kana, you can tell me anything." Amy said taking my hand.

"Amy I..." I started when I was interrupted by the door.

"Hello." A trainer said as he walked in the door.

"How may I help you?" I said trying not to frown.

It wasn't his fault he had bad timing. Which it probably was his fault but I just told myself that so I wouldn't snap at the guy.

"I wanted my Metapod and Chansey back." The trainer said.

"Oh it's you again, the one that had the Typhlosion and Absol." I said recognizing the face.

"Yea, about that. I wanted to know what you did different with Typhlosion and Absol?" The Trainer asked.

"Um... What?" I asked caught off guard.

"Well Absol seemed calmer I guess. Ever since I left them here the last time they were calmer and they would get real hyper whenever I asked them if they wanted to come back." The trainer explained.

"Just played with them really..." I said with a blush on my face.

"You ok Kana?" Amy asked worried.

"Yea... I'm fine..." I said tapping my foot and crossing my arms.

The trainer looked at me funny before interrupting, "So about my Chansey and Metapod?"

"Ok pay me and I'll use the intercom to tell Haru to bring them in." I stated with the blush still there.

The Trainer handed me money which I placed in the register. Then I hit a button and started talking, "Haru, bring the Chansey and Metapod here. Their Trainer is here."

I let go of the button and looked out of the window, "He shouldn't take long."

I was growing worried. What if he was in the middle of screwing a Pokemon. I didn't want to cut him short but I also didn't want anyone getting suspicious. Haru then came through the door panting and had the balls in his hand. I tried to cover for him the best I could, "Feeding the Pokemon is hard work isn't it?"

Haru paused before getting the memo, "Yea... very tiring..."

Haru bent over and whispered in my ear, "Thanks."

I only gave him a little smile before whispering back, "No problem."

The trainer left without another word.

"Should be easier with two less Pokemon." Haru stated.

"Get back to work." I said playfully giving him a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" Haru said saluting me like a true smart alack.

Haru marched out of the daycare before turning around and giving a bow to Amy.

"What was you saying earlier?" Amy asked reminding me of what the trainer interrupted.

"I'll tell you later..." I said not wanting to repeat getting interrupted right now.

"Pweaaase!" Amy said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"It's really personal..." I said resting my head on my hand. Leaning against the counter.

"It's about Falkner isn't it?" Amy blurted out.

"What?" I said getting caught off guard again.

"I met Falkner and once I said we were friends, he told me about meeting you and how you help save the town." Amy said.

"It's not about that..." I sighed.

"Then what IS it about?" Amy asked prying the truth out of me.

"Ok... I recently... lost my virginity..." I announced.

I didn't want to let the whole cat out of the bag just yet. I just wanted to let enough out so she wouldn't be so shocked. I just wanted it to be less awkward as I could make it.

"Falkner?" Asked Amy.

"No... Absol..." I clenched my eyes closed waiting for a loud yell or something.

"A Pokemon..." Amy stuttered.

I nodded looking at her face.

"Was.. it good?" She asked.

I just looked at her amazed, "Aren't you grossed out?"

"No, I've seen the porn that they come out with on the internet. I just haven't met anyone that actually does any of that stuff." Amy said with hesitance in her voice.

"Well technically you have." I said circling my finger on the counter.

"YOUR BROTHER!" Amy yelled into my ear.

"Yea... he's the one that got me into it." I said rubbing my ear.

"So that's why the neighbors Pokemon always visits your house." Amy said thinking to herself.

"What...?" I said looking a little shocked.

"Yea, I noticed that the neighbors Pokemon always snuck up to you and your brother's window." Amy pointed out.

"When... did you first... notice that?" I asked curiously.

"About three years ago..." Amy said thinking.

I couldn't believe that Haru had possibly been doing this for years. He always seemed quiet and kind of slow, but THIS? I couldn't really talk now though. I was into it too and I loved it.

"How do you feel about me and Haru being into Poke'Phillia?" I asked hoping for the best.

"I wa... want in..." Amy stuttered.

"You... sure?" I asked shockingly.

"Yes, I want it." She said almost commandingly.

"Well... We would need to ask Haru I suppose."

"Well I don't really have a place to stay, how about I stay with you?" Amy looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"Well I would have to ask Carter and Ella when they call."

"Great then it's settled." Amy grinned.

"What all did you bring?" I asked.

"Was I supposed to bring anything?" Amy tilted her head profoundly.

I hit my face with my hand and shook my head.

"How did you expect to survive? Where did you sleep at night?" I asked curiously.

"Well my mom drove me all the way." Amy stated.

"So is your mom staying the night or is she just driving home?" I asked.

"She has some business in town but is leaving in the morning." Amy stated.

I nodded before looking at the time. We had been talking for at least four hours. It was five o'clock and about time for dinner. I decided to order pizza and picked up the phone. I ordered two large pizzas. Both were pepperoni. Around six Haru finished feeding and came in. We all sat at the table and Haru looked to Amy.

"When did she get here?" Haru asked.

"You didn't notice her earlier?" I asked amazed at his lack of acknowledgment.

"No, was she here?" Haru took a bite of his pizza.

"You even waved to me..." Amy said looking at him like he was stupid.

"Guess I didn't notice." Haru stated taking another bite.

I sighed at my brother but then looked to Amy which was giving me a why don't you ask him glare.

"No.. not right now..." I whispered to Amy.

"Why not...?" Amy said with a pitiful look.

"Fine..." I hissed.

Haru looked at us now like we were the stupid ones.

"Haru..." I said with a pause.

Then I decided to turn this into messing with him, "Haru, Amy wants you to get her laid."

It was well worth it too. Haru started gagging just as he tried to swallow. He managed to hit his chest and force himself to swallow.

"WHAT?" Haru said trying to catch his breath.

"You heard me." I said grinning and crossing my arms.

"With... a human?" Haru asked not catching what he had asked.

"No, a Pokemon." I retorted.

Amy was just amazed on how I was being cruel to my brother.

"Seriously..." Haru looked to Amy.

"Yes..." Amy said blushing.  
>"Well... I suppose I could get Bayleef to have some fun with you." Haru said thinking.<p>

"Sadly all we have is female Pokemon and Sentret is just a baby." I explained.

"That's fine, I'm bi anyway." She grinned.

"I didn't know you liked girls?" I looked at her.

"Yea, I just didn't want anyone to know and you never asked." Amy stated.

"Fair enough." I said taking a bite of my pizza.

Idle chit chat kept us busy while we ate. Once we finished we locked up and put up the closed sign. Then retiring to our rooms. I paused when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kana, is everything alright over their?" Ella asked.

"Yea, but my friend Amy is here to join the Rangers too and doesn't have a place to stay. She is working at the mall till the Ranger gets here." I explained the situation.

"Ok, that's fine if she stays with you, Carter wants to speak with Haru." Ella stated.

"HARU!" I yelled to him from the kitchen.

Haru came and picked up the phone. I didn't bother listening as I went to the bedroom. Amy was in the bathroom so I knocked, "Amy it's me, can I come in?"

I heard the lock click and I walked in locking the door. Amy was naked and brushing her hair. I noticed how she was growing. She had much larger breasts than I had and her curves was clearly noticeable.

"I can't wait, I've had sex with guys but I bet Pokemon can do it a lot better." Amy said bluntly as she continued brushing.

"Wait... you've done it with a human?" I asked shocked.

She was a year younger than me and I wasn't really surprised. She was way hotter than I was. I had no breasts and no curves. I was pretty much just a tomboy. I tried wearing makeup and it just wasn't for me. Plus I didn't think it was convenient for a Ranger to wear it.

"Don't.. tell me your first was a Pokemon..." Amy said with total astonishment.

"Maybe..." I said blushing and looking away.

Amy giggled and shook her head.

"Hey... Don't laugh.. I'm not beautiful like you..." I said almost growling.  
>"Kana..." She said frowning as she put down the brush, "You are beautiful.. what makes you think your not?"<p>

"No reason..." I said trying to stop where this was going.

"Look, I know you didn't develop like I did, but you are beautiful. You don't need big breasts or lumpy curves to be hot." Amy said looking me into the eyes.

"You.. think I'm hot?" I asked surprised.

"Yea, I do." Amy said with no shyness in her reply.

I pulled back blushing a furious red and crossing my arms.

"Was that too much?" Amy asked worried that she went too far.

"No.. it's just that a naked girl told me I was hot." I said jokingly trying to shake off the embarrassment.

"So me being naked bothers you?" Amy said with a weird yet evil looking grin on her face.

"No... I just." I said backing up against the wall as she walked toward me.

I waited for her to say something but she never did. She was literally looking me dead in the eye and then something happened that I would never had expected. Her lips suddenly was pressed against mine and her tongue darted into my mouth. My eyes slowly closed after the initial shock passed and I started to return the kiss. My tongue entering her mouth and fighting her tongue for dominance. She pulled away and I snapped back to reality, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm attracted to you." Amy stated.

"But... I'm a gi girl..." I stuttered.

"So?" Amy said cocking her eyebrow.

"But..." I said trying to come up with a convincing argument.

"You think too much, if you don't want me then just say so..." Amy said with a serious almost hurt look on her face.

"I... Amy..." I looked at her confused at what to do.

I decided to throw all away all the cares I had with it and I placed my hand on the back of her head pulling her into a forceful kiss. I could tell she didn't mind as she instantly found her way into my mouth with her tongue. I gasped against the kiss as I felt her hand against my breast and squeezing my nipple. She unzipped my Ranger uniform and took off the jacket before lifting my shirt over my head.

"No bra?" She grinned raising an eyebrow.

"No clothes?" I giggled squeezing her butt in my hands.

She unzipped my pants letting them fall to the white tiled floor before pulling down my panties past my hips and they dropped to the floor. A moan was forced from my mouth breaking the kiss as I felt her fingers rub against my clit and darting into my pussy without warning. I grinded my hips against her hand and I gasped as I felt her latch onto my neck with her lips. Kissing and licking where she could. I felt her use teeth and start sucking and I managed to say between pants, "Your.. Going to leave... a hickey."

She didn't reply. She just sucked harder and used my own juices from my pussy to rub my clit. She pretty much had me pinned against the wall and was having her way with me. My knees began getting weak and I began sliding down the wall moaning all the while. Amy never letting go of her suckling on my neck. Her fingers firmly pressed against my clit. My butt landed on the floor and she pulled from her sucking to check her handy work, "That should stay for awhile."

I blushed as she said that. I rubbed the mark and I watched to see what she would do next. Her head lowered to my breasts and she licked the right one while she ran the left one through her index finger and thumb. I whimpered giving up to her and letting her do whatever she pleased. I jumped as I heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Cynda?" Cyndaquil said walking in to see what I was doing.

"Cynda... please leave.." I said blushing like mad.

Cyndaquil tilted his head and then Cyndaquil smelled what we were doing. Our aroma's heavily scented the bathroom. Cyndaquil sniffed the air and looked at us in confusion.

"How about we let the little guy join?"

"Amy... he's... just a baby." I said not sure if he actually was or not.

"Cyndaquil can have eggs. Doesn't matter as long as they are over level five, and Cyndaquil is at least level thirteen or fourteen." Amy stated.

I looked to Cyndaquil not sure what to do. My eyes went slightly wide and a blush crossed my face at what I saw. Cyndaquil had his member poking out underneath him. He was smelling the floor coming closer to us. I swallowed and decided to just ask him, "Cyndaquil, you want to join us?"

"Cyn Cyn." Cyndaquil chimed as he came waltzing over. His member sliding across the tiled bathroom floor.

"Ok little guy here you go." Amy said as she picked up Cyndaquil placing him between my legs.

"AMY..." I said surprised.

I didn't have time to retort as moans escaped my mouth. Cyndaquil buried his snout in my pussy and was licking inside my walls and at my clit. My mouth was left agape and my eyes clenched shut. Amy forced her mouth to mine and we reconnected the kiss. I gave muffled moans as I felt her search my mouth with her tongue. I wiggled on the floor to try and make Cyndaquil go deeper, which only made me slide across the tile. Amy pulled from the kiss and she grabbed hold of my ankle, pulling me until I laid on my back. Cyndaquil sliding with me, still between my legs. His nose still buried in my folds.

"Ok little guy, it's show time." Amy said smiling as she pulled Cyndaquil from my pussy and helped him mount me.

I could instantly feel his member poking at my hole. It wasn't as large as Absol, but it was amazing when it hit. It was like someone shoved a heating pad into me. I was melting to Cyndaquil's member sliding in and out of me, as he tried his best to thrust. I looked up surprised as Amy pretty much mounted my face. I grunted and moaned as I was forced to breath out of my nose. I pushed my tongue from my mouth licking out Amy's juices. She seemed that she was extremely turned on and she was soaked. I could hear moans coming from Amy mixed with little pants and grunts coming from Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil's moans were turning me on more that anything. It was so cute hearing his small voice filled with pleasure. I wasn't going to last long with a hot rod thrusting in and out of me. My walls were already tightening around Cyndaquil so I hurried my licks on Amy's entrance.

"Ahhahh... ha..." Amy moaned violently.

I gasped for air through my nostrils as I began drinking down Amy's cum. She came hard into my mouth. She tasted rather sweet, I guessed it was from her diet. I moaned as I felt a new sensation. Cyndaquil started moaning and shooting his hot cum into my womb. What I couldn't take was oozing out and I was surprised how much a little guy could shoot. Strangest thing though was it was tingling. Like it was spicy inside me. Which sent me into a array of orgasms. My entire body fell limp and exploded dowsing Cyndaquil's entire lower region with my juices mixed in with his. Amy away and sat down next to me, caressing my stomach.

"Will... you be my girlfriend Kana?" Amy blurted out.

"Like... a relationship?" I asked surprised.

"Yea... I love you Kana.."

I could see total seriousness in her eyes but she had a blush across her cheeks.

"Are you.. AHHhhh.." I was cut short with a moan as Cyndaquil pulled out of me and I panted, "are you sure?"

"Yes... yes I am." She said looking at me with determination.

"Ok." I said quietly.

Amy grinned as she kissed me yet again, "Let's get washed up."

Amy helped me up and I blushed as I looked at the floor and Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil sat right in the middle of a large puddle of cum. Which I could tell some was his and some was mine.

"Cyndaquil... let's clean you up..." I said with a blush as I picked him up.

Amy ran the water to the shower and we stepped in the tub feeling the water run over us. Cyndaquil murred happily as I scrubbed what I could without soap out of his fur. I let out my breath as I felt Amy wrap her arms around my waist and run her fingers through my cum soaked pussy. I blushed as she brought the finger to her mouth and began sucking on it. Amy grabbed some body wash and started to wash me and Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil murred in my arms loving the treatment. I look at Amy as she started giggling, "Looks like Cyndaquil still has some left."

I look down to see that Cyndaquil's member was hard again and throbbing against my chest.

"You get him this time." I said smiling.

"First time with a Pokemon." Amy stated.

"At least you wont start out with anything you can't handle." I teased giving Cyndaquil's cock a squeeze.

"Where... do you want me?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Mmmmm..." I thought for a moment and then decided, "Lay on your back."

Amy obeyed and laid on her back in the tub. She watched as I lay Cyndaquil between her legs just as she had done to me. Instead of mounting her face whoever, I just sat over her tummy with my legs on either side of her. Playing with her nipples and breasts.

"You... Ahh... like my breasts don't you?" Amy moaned.

"Yea, I do." I replied giving them a squeeze.

I look back to see Cyndaquil happily thrusting away.

"How does it feel?" I asked teasingly.

"He got... ahh... the wrong hole actually..." She said moaning and biting her lower lip.

"Really? Want me to stop him?" I asked with a worried look.

"No..." Amy grabbed my arm, "It's... wonderful..."

I would have to keep that in mind that she likes anal apparently. Her face had pure bliss on it. I wanted to try it now, but it would have to wait till another time. I kept up my playing with her nipples and I smiled every time she moaned. She was wiggling underneath me and then she convulsed. I knew what hit her cause she had a surprised pleasure filled expression. Cyndaquil sprayed his spicy seed inside her filling her tight hole. This time however Cyndaquil seemed to be tuckered out. He pulled from her pussy and collapsed on the floor of the tub. I helped Amy up and then picked Cyndaquil up.

We washed and dried off, before putting on our clothes, sharing a kiss here and their. We poked our head out of the bathroom to see Haru grin as soon as we come out.

"Have fun?" Haru snickered.

Instead of retorting like I normally would I just blushed and crawled into be with Cyndaquil.

"Um... i'll just... go lay down in the other room.." Amy started to leave.

"NO... please..." I begged.

Haru gave us a confused look, "something go on other than sex in their?"

"For once your not as slow as you look." I teased.

"Me and Kana are mates now." Amy blushed.

"Really... I didn't know you were bi Kana?" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Yea... I guess playing with that female Bayleef was just too good."

Everyone couldn't help laughing at that. I blushed slightly as Amy slipped under the covers with me. Cyndaquil laying between them already asleep. Haru just shook his head with a grin on his face.

"This should be fun." Haru said to himself before laying down to go to sleep.

Author: Well I hope you all liked this Yuri scene, and I hope you like who I paired Kana up with.

Kana: I actually have a girlfriend...

Amy * Pulls Kana's head into a kiss*

Kana: * Murrs*

Cyndaquil: Cynda?


End file.
